swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blupo/ZombieTycoonPVP's Case File
Hello everyone. As you may know, ZombieTycoonPVP has a notorious repuation for Guidelines-violating behaviour: * Creating spam pages * Created excessive amounts of pointless-facing comments * Redirecting pages to some nonsense page But I have been studying their edits for a while, trying to look for a pattern. It seems random in aggregate. All of their edits seem random, but I think they make them like that on purpose. Here are my thoughts. The Productive Edits Guidelines There is a part of the guidelines that says: * Edits that are made for the sole purpose of increasing your edit amount, badge amount, achievement points, Leaderboard score, and/or exposure as a contributor must''' be '''productive and relevant edits. Edits for any other reasons are included. ** Good example: "The Frenzy Boar has 50 HP." (save page) (This sentence is typed and saved all at one time.) ** Bad example: "T'" (save page)... "T'h" (save page)... "Th'e'" (save page)... "The F'''" (save page) (and so on). (Do not create a sentence and save it one letter at a time.) ** '''Bad example: "The Frenzy Boar has 50 HP and is easy to kill when you're strong." (Do not make an irrelevant edit to a sentence. This was created in repsonse to a particulr editor, NexosisTNT spamming categories on pages and typing out edits to pages, one letter per edit. This was done in mass, solely to climb to the top of the leaderboard. Using these tactics they soared above anyone else in less than a month. They used to be like a lot of editors. They even warned other users of violating the guidelines. But something happened, and they became obsessed with climbing the leaderboard. Ordered Chaos ZombieTycoonPVP's edits looks very random when looking at all of them at once. But they have an order, a very subtle order. Take the Frogazoid page as an example. On 5 May, an editor vandalised the page. ZombieTycoonPVP undid the vandalism, but they did over 3 edits, instead of one with the undo button. * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Frogazoid?oldid=264015&diff=prev * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Frogazoid?oldid=264017&diff=prev * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Frogazoid?oldid=264022&diff=prev Why would they take 3 edits to undo the page instead of one? You may say that they didn't know how to undo it, but then why would they do the same sort of thing to the Lingerer page? Four edits that could have easily been one edit. These edits also came before the vandalism to the Frogazoid page. * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Lingerer?oldid=254239&diff=prev * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Lingerer?oldid=254361&diff=prev * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Lingerer?oldid=254363&diff=prev * https://swordburst2.wikia.com/wiki/Lingerer?oldid=254365&diff=prev Or how about the Rotted Ruins (1, 2)? Or maybe Titan's Guard (1, 2, 3, 4)? Or Floors (1, 2, 3, 4)? They've done this too many times for it to be just random. This is a very meticulous process of increasing their edit count over several months, and it seems to have gone rather unnoticed. In the midst of all of their pointless comments and blogs and spam they've been doing something very planned out in the process. And it isn't pointless either. There are leaderboard awards for editing articles a certain number of times, namely every 500 edits. Climbing the Leaderboard Their climb up the leaderboard has been a slow one, but a very planned out one. Along with the awards for every 500 article edits, there's also awards for editing for a certain number of days in a row. They're currently coming up on editing 100 days in a row. Now look at their contributions. They have edited something every single day just to keep their streak going. Look at this edit. This is the only edit they made on 31 March, and there isn't even anything productive in it. It's just whitespace. There was at least one other formatting change they could have made in that edit, but they just added two spaces. Because you just have to change one thing, and your streak lives another day. No Consequences This is absolutely not allowed under the guidelines. But at a time where there were no admins or moderators, they got off with no consequences. Just recently they've been warned by an admin for creating what amounts to pointless blog posts. Actually, they've already been warned for creating a bunch of spam pages. I've also recently warned them about advertising YouTube links. Someone shouldn't have this many warnings. These are all behaviours that are detrimental to the wiki, and they are all unallowed by the guidelines. Conclusion ZombieTycoonPVP has violated the guidelines numerous times and they've been warned many times with no actual block coming from them. They've been planning edits in the background trying to climb the leaderboard, and tried to hide it in the best way they could by making it look completely random. If you tell them to do something, they won't stop. If you warn them to stop making pointless blogs, they'll keep making them. They made User blog:ZombieTycoonPVP/i got God Sword Wow! OMG the day after the warning, and made User blog:ZombieTycoonPVP/Oggy! for Youtuber yesterday (at the time of this blog's creation). If you warn them to stop making spam pages, they'll keep making them. The Mount Misery and Shadowfang pages were originally created by ZombieTycoonPVP, with the words "Cool" and "what?", respectively. That is spam and not in any way productive, even if the pages were eventually populated with actual information. As a last note, their behaviour isn't localised to this wiki either. They've already been blocked on the Roblox Wiki infinitely for vandalism, and they've also vandalised the Community Wiki once. Category:Blog posts